


Love

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Hoseok still can’t believe Kihyun is his boyfriend, but there’s really no reason to doubt it when he gets to wake up to Kihyun’s beautiful face everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Love  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Kihyun  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word count:** 1.3k  
>  **Author’s Note:** I’m testing out how it feels to write “Hoseok” instead of “Wonho” so...this was interesting haha. Written for Nancy  <3

Was there anything bad about waking up in the morning, Kihyun’s arm around his waist and face mere centimeters from his own? Hoseok doesn’t think so. Especially not when Kihyun looks so soft and peaceful in his sleep, his eyelashes just long enough that they caress his cheek Hoseok knows is as soft as it looks. Kihyun doesn’t usually let him brush fingers over his cheeks, claiming that it’s a weird feeling, but Hoseok knows for a fact that Kihyun doesn’t like it because he becomes flustered from the attention. The few times he’s managed to cup Kihyun’s cheeks and run a finger over the smooth skin, Kihyun had recoiled quickly, but not quickly enough that Hoseok couldn’t see the red tint his cheeks were turning.

This is the reason why Hoseok slowly reaches out a hand, eyes intent as he watches Kihyun to make sure he doesn’t wake up. Kihyun’s cheek is just as soft as he remembers, and Hoseok feels a smile starting to curl his lips up for no reason other than the fact that Kihyun is _here_ , with _him_ of all people. Even though they’ve been together for five years now, it still amazes Hoseok that he’s lucky enough to call Kihyun his, and have Kihyun call Hoseok his.

Hoseok freezes when Kihyun’s nose wrinkles, gently lifting his hand away from Kihyun’s cheek in case he wakes up. Once Hoseok lifts his hand, Kihyun relaxes again, a content sigh leaving his lips as he snuggles further into his pillow. Hoseok barely resists the urge to laugh – of course Kihyun would react to the weight of Hoseok’s hand on his cheek even in his sleep.

“Kihyun-ah,” Hoseok whispers. Kihyun doesn’t move, face serene in his sleep. He’s so beautiful, and while Hoseok is always content to stare at Kihyun’s face, they’re planning on going on a date in a few hours and they need to start getting ready. God knows that Hoseok takes forever and a day to get ready despite how often Kihyun tells him he’s handsome in whatever he wears, but Hoseok wants to make Kihyun proud that he can call him his boyfriend. And it also doesn’t hurt when Kihyun tells him how hot he is as he kisses the breath out of him and is intent on pulling his pants down.

“Kihyun-ah,” Hoseok repeats, voice a bit louder this time. His voice cracks a bit in the middle and Hoseok is immensely grateful that Kihyun isn’t awake to hear it. Kihyun never passes up an opportunity to make fun of Hoseok and even though it’s incredibly embarrassing, it amazes Hoseok how much Kihyun can _actually_ remember considering he’s able to remind Hoseok of things that happened years ago.

Kihyun shuffles around a bit, hand slipping down to Hoseok’s ass as a result. Hoseok can’t say he _minds_ but it would be better if Kihyun was awake and touching his butt.

Hoseok changes to the one method he knows for sure will wake Kihyun up, a smile on his face as he croons, “Kihyunnie!”

The sunlight streaming in from the curtains causes Kihyun to squint as soon as he opens his eyes, but all Hoseok sees is an angel in human form.

“What?” Kihyun rasps, a shiver going down Hoseok’s spine from the rough sound. He will never get tired of hearing Kihyun’s morning voice, not even if he hears it for the next sixty years of his life.

Hoseok beams. “Good morning my love!”

Kihyun grumbles something that Hoseok can’t make out, but it makes him smile anyways when Kihyun presses his face back into his pillow.

“Kihyunnie,” Hoseok whines. He pouts even though Kihyun can’t see it, but he’s sure Kihyun can hear it in his voice anyway.

Kihyun grabs Hoseok’s butt harder in retaliation and it causes Hoseok to gasp in surprise.

“Don’t,” Kihyun warns, the word slightly unintelligible due to his face still being pressed into his pillow.

“Or what?”

Kihyun turns his head, squinting up at Hoseok and looking as angry as a newborn kitten. “Or no kisses today.”

“But Kihyunnie!”

“That’s it,” Kihyun mumbles and he retracts his hands from Hoseok’s body to instead start pushing Hoseok off of the bed.

Hoseok squeaks before he can keep the sound in, arms and legs wrapping around Kihyun’s body like a koala. He gets a few firm pushes against his chest, but Hoseok simply flexes and refuses to let go of Kihyun.

Kihyun eventually gives up with a huff, placing his hands on Hoseok’s chest as he peers up at Hoseok through his eyelashes. Hoseok can’t help but kiss Kihyun despite his muffled protests about morning breath.

“You’re cute,” Hoseok murmurs as he nuzzles his cheek against Kihyun’s.

Hoseok laughs when Kihyun lets out a strangled noise, arms pushing against Hoseok again as he tries to escape. For his size, Kihyun is relatively strong, but he’s no match against Hoseok, something Hoseok uses to his advantage as he continues to nuzzle against Kihyun.

“I’m not cute,” Kihyun says, but the bite is lost with how he yawns right after he says that. Hoseok can’t help but coo at how adorable his boyfriend is.

“You are,” Hoseok argues.

Rolling his eyes, Kihyun says, “I’m not cute. And if you want breakfast, I would suggest letting me go.”

Even though Hoseok would love nothing more than to continue to snuggle in bed and call Kihyun more pet names (because Kihyun secretly enjoys it even though he pretends not to), Hoseok decides that he’s teased Kihyun enough this morning.

But Hoseok wouldn’t be Hoseok if he didn’t push Kihyun’s limits. “Only if you give me another kiss.”

Kihyun sighs like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders, but Hoseok can see the way he smiles before closing the infinitesimal distance between them. Hoseok hums, eyes closing as he feels Kihyun’s plush lips against his own. He won’t ever get tired of kissing Kihyun, either.

When Kihyun pulls away, Hoseok can’t help but admire how utterly beautiful his boyfriend is. His hair is mused and his face is a bit swollen, but Hoseok loves every bit of him, from the moles near his left eye and to the way his ears fold into a point at the tip. Hoseok doesn’t resist the urge to lean in for another kiss.

“You only said one,” Kihyun grumbles but he’s smiling, eyes shining like the stars they sometimes look at when they lay out on a blanket in the park at night.

Hoseok smiles softly, sure that there’s a smitten look on his face and not caring. “You didn’t object to the second.”

Kihyun laughs, his eyes crinkling up in a way that Hoseok absolutely adores. “Okay, fair enough. Now let me go before your cheesiness starts getting on my clothes.”

Hoseok pouts but relents, sighing dramatically once Kihyun is out of his arms. “How am I going to live?”

“We both know you’re going to be out in the kitchen in less than a minute to bother me,” Kihyun states, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he shuffles towards their closet. Except he doesn’t open the closet, but instead bends down and picks a hoodie up from the floor before slipping it on like it’s his own.

It’s actually Hoseok’s hoodie, but they’ve been together for so long that whatever is Hoseok’s is Kihyun’s and whatever is Kihyun’s is Hoseok’s.

Hoseok smiles when he notices that the tips of Kihyun’s fingers barely peek out from the edges of his sleeves, affection blooming in his chest because that’s _his_ boyfriend.

“I love you,” Hoseok says just because he can.

Kihyun pauses by the doorway and tilts his head. And then he smiles one of his gorgeous smiles that would no doubt beat the sun in a contest of intensity, his eyes curving up like half-moons. Hoseok feels his heart stutter in his chest.

“I love you, too. See you in a minute.”


End file.
